hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Bengal
Air Bengal, is a major airline based in Dhaka, Bangladesh. It's the flag carrier of Bangladesh and is one of the largest airlines in the world. Air Bengal is a member of the SDT group. History On April 29th, 2006, American-Bangladeshi trillionaire John Smith, approached the government of Bangladesh, with an idea to create a new flag carrier of Bangladesh, that would have hubs and focus cities all over the Globe. The former flag carrier of Bangladesh, Biman Bangladesh Airlines, had folded in 2005 after the airline had no longer become profitable. The government agreed with Smith, and on May 15th, 2006, Air Bengal was launched, with hubs across the globe. The first flight was on August 19th, 2006, between Dhaka International Airport. in Bangladesh, and Humberside Airport, which was located near Grimsby, England, using a Airbus A330-300. The airline continued to expand, bringing transatlantic flights to numerous cities in the United States. On June 6th, 2019, Etihad Airways CEO Kevin Atwood, approached Smith about buying Air Bengal, however, Smith refused to sell the airline. On July 14th, 2019, San Diego Air CEO David Foster, and Smith, agreed to a deal, that would give ownership to Foster, but Smith would stay as CEO, and President of Air Bengal. Classes Domestic Economy Domestic Economy is offered on all Air Bengal flights that operate between domestic cities, and European cities(except transcontinental flights, and flights to and from Hawaii). Each seat is equipped with a personal In-flight entertainment screen. Air Bengal is known for offering more legroom on all of it's flights, with 35 inches of pitch, and 19 inches of width. A onboard snack and drink service is offered with no charge. Main Economy Main economy is offered on all international flights(except one's that fly in Europe), and all transcontinental flights, and ones to and from Hawaii. The cabin is very similar to that of Domestic Economy, except that the in-flight entertainment screens are larger, and the seats offer 36 inches of pitch, and 20 inches of width, and a foot A meal service is also offered, this varies depending on the time you fly, but all meals are offered, plus there are multiple drink services, and a snack bar. First Class First class is offered on all the routes that Domestic Economy, and the cabin is also similar, though the IFE screens are larger, and the seats offer 39 inches of pitch, and 23 inches of width. A meal service is offered, as well as a drink service, a snack bar is also located in the front of the First Class Cabin. Bengal Plus Bengal plus is a premium economy cabin, offered on the same flights as Main Economy, however, the size of the seats will vary depending on the plane that operates the route. On all wide body jets, the seats will offer 38 inches of pitch, and 22 inches of width, but on narrow body jets, the seats offer 37 inches of pitch, and 21 inches of width. The IFE screens in Bengal Plus, are the same, and all the seats come with a foot rest. Meal services are also offered for no extra charge, and a large snack bar is also located in the cabin. Business Class Business class, is operated on all flights that cross an ocean, or that are over 10 hours long. Seats in business class offer 41 inches of pitch, and 25 inches of width, and are able to recline into a fully flat position. Food is also served on all these flights. = Accidents/Incidents On June 10th, 2011 Air Bengal flight 92 which was operated by a Boeing 737-800, took off from Dhaka, bound for Mumbai. The plane was on final approach to Mumbai, when it stalled over the city and crashed. All 143 people onboard were killed in addition to 31 people on the ground. It was the first accident with fatalities in Air Bengal history. On May 13th, 2014 Air Bengal flight 104 operated by a Airbus A330-200, skidded of the runway at Humberside Airport. All 237 people onboard survived the accident. The aircraft was written off. On March 5th, 2017 Air Bengal flight 47 operated by a brand new Airbus A350-900ULR, flying between Dhaka and Columbus, with 343 people onboard collided with a Emirates flight 582 a Boeing 777-300 which was landing in Dhaka with 311 people onboard. All 653 people onboard both aircrafts were killed. This was the deadliest accident in aviation history, and the deadliest in Bangladesh history. Category:Airline Category:Airplanes Category:Air Bengal